Raining With You
by streakie257
Summary: Is it raining with you? DL fluff. oneshot.


Raining With You

**Disclaimer: **Not the owner!

**Summary: **Is it raining with you?

**AN: **I love the Eurhythmics, Here comes the rain again is one of my favorite songs done by them. Annie Lennox is amazing.

break

Here comes the rain again, it just finished raining it seems. Oh well, I like the rain it sort of makes me feel alive. And it's a warm rain, falling on my head like a memory, falling on my head like a new emotion. When it rains I want to run around outside, catch drops on my tongue, dance a jig. I could get away with that in Montana, here someone will think I'm nuts for dancing in the rain on a mid – Tuesday. Or they'll throw money at me. I revolve through the doors at work and remove the temptation or the rain.

Danny's alone in the locker room when I enter, he was in the rain as well, he's wringing it out of his shirt.

"Hey." I say walking past him to my locker. I wonder if he'd think I'm crazy for wanting to play in the falling water. I wonder if he'd join me, there are so many things I want to do with him. I want to walk in the open wind; I want to talk like lovers do. Through my mirror I see him, his oceanic eyes distant, I want to dive into your ocean, is it raining with you?

"Hate the rain." He mutters; that puts the ax through several ideas. A little disheartened I get ready in silence pushing the happy thoughts of rain out of my mind.

Mac hands out assignments; Danny and I are off to Tribeca and the theatre.

"Always love workin' with cha Montana." Danny tells me as we head for our SUV, cases in hand. You do? So, baby, talk to me, I think, like lovers do, is an after thought. One I need to keep at bay. But I can't, Danny – walk with me – like lovers do. Talk to me like lovers do. Hell, touch me like lovers do.

We reach the little theatre, it's still raining. Here comes the rain again, but this time it's raining in my head like a tragedy, tearing me apart like a new emotion. They aren't called crushes because they're pleasant I suppose.

We collect evidence, we talk to people, we throw around theatre jokes, puns, and everything else under the sun. And at the end of the day we have a lot of processing to do. I smell a double coming our way.

"Hey Montana," Danny addresses me as he drives; our eyes meet in the rear view mirror. Oooooh so blue.

"Yeah Danny?" I sigh, I've liked the nickname for a while but he doesn't get that information.

"I was thinkin' looks like we got a double for sure, so after we turn this stuff in you wanna get some food before we start again?" Oh I wanna. I want to breathe in the open wind; I want to kiss like lovers do. Danny, I want to dive into your ocean, is it raining with you?

"That sounds good." I tell him casually, he and I both smile.

We fill out the paperwork, log it all and do a quick run through of our lockers before Danny leads me back to his Tahoe. He takes me to a little dinner for regulars only. The scene is like that of Edward Hopper's 'Nighthawks'. My mind is running away with me as I slide across the red vinyl seat. We read the menu in silence; I do my best to find a dinner despite my distractions. A very nice, very young waitress takes our order, she reminds me of the "Brass in Pocket" video, especially when Danny says 'special'. Its so heart stopping-ly sexy. I wish I was special to him. Silence hits us as the girl leaves.

"So…" Danny begins, even a two letter, one syllable word is accent thick and very hot. So baby, talk to me… like lovers do. I think at him. My telepathic powers are pathetic.

"Buttons." I offer up, so Granny Mable, but the best I got.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Sew buttons." I say, I can feel the blush like bad sunburn.

"My Granny Mable used to say that." It sounds so hick – y, confirming his suspicions of my home.

"Mine did too. I've never met anyone else who used it." He says. I'm stunned on several levels – one, Danny 'tough New York' has a Granny and two, she would say sew buttons. I can't picture a little old woman with the same thick accent saying the words, it's so alien.

"You have a Granny?" I blurt out; constipation of the brain runs of the mouth.

"A Nana actually, is that so weird?" Nana about sends me over the edge.

"You just don't seem the Nana type." On the up side the ice is broken; by the time our dinner arrives we're in comfortable conversation. He's fun to talk to, another reason on a very long list to like him.

The bill arrives and I reach for it, I believe in going Dutch on a casual meal. I'll never be able to date Danny Messer so this is casual – sad I know.

"Not on yer life Montana. Get your hand back." He says slapping my fingers away playfully as he drops plastic on the table. He gives me a look and says, "Think of it as chipping in on my trip to the Bahamas." He motions to the little travel rewards logo on the card. I give up.

"Know Montana this is the first time we've eaten together without reason – proving me wrong, showing off your steel stomach, bribing me…" He was right, I barely noticed, I never thought he would. He opens the dinner door and I step out into the rain his observations stopped conversation for a time.

"This was fun." He says; don't let him know how much. "We should do it again." I've got to get a grip! He's not looking for anything but an Aiden replacement – someone to fill the void. Nothing kills a giddy fest faster than reality.

"But if we do it again I think maybe it'd be better if we didn't do it between shifts, maybe at a real restaurant too." I stop, he isn't saying… I'm dreaming. But I'm not.

"That sounds good Messer." I say. The rain is no longer there, the four riders of the apocalypse couldn't kill this feeling.

We sit comfortably quiet as town rolls by. The storm makes the skyline beautiful in my insane world.

"Some thin' hypnotizing isn't there?" he says.

"I'm trying to list the reasons why I can't go dancing down the sidewalk." Absurd, yep, true, just as yep.

"You like the rain?" he asked.

"It makes me feel alive." I reply, so now he knows my little secret. "Do you – like the rain?"

"I'm beginning too." Here comes the rain again, falling on my head like a memory, falling on my head like a new emotion.

We returned to the lab talking and enjoying ourselves. Danny parks and we head for the door, at least I do.

"Montana, come 'ere." Danny's looking at something in the garage's drive. I move to stand beside him. He's pointing to a puddle the size of Lake Huron. Without further word he takes my hand. For a second I can't think, the way his had envelopes my own drives out sanity. When I do return to focus I realize he's saying something.

"Jump on three." Pause – he's actually thinking about this – he hates the rain. "One." He is! Mister tough New York is going to jump in a puddle. "Two." If I were any more girly at this moment I'd be a pretty, pretty princess. "Three!" We jump, his hand holding mine and water splashing around us. He's laughing and I'm amazed, this is something I would've never imagined, ever. Holding Danny Messer's hand and splashing around in a puddle like we're six. I know my smile is going to rip my skin it's so huge with glee.

My pants are soaked from the knee down but I could care less right now – my arm is hooked through Danny's and we're walking through the lab like Dorothy and the scarecrow.

"That was fun – I had forgotten the little things in life." He says as we dry off in the locker room. "Do you want to do it again sometime?" he asks. Dinner and a puddle – I want. I want to walk in the open wind; I want to talk like lovers do. I want to dive into your ocean, is it raining with you? I smile.

Fin


End file.
